User blog:Firestormblaze/Attention editors. I would like to introduce to you...
Attribute-specific templates. Glad I have your attention. I'm going to make this as short as I can. I was thinking last night about how annoying it is when my Bakugan's color scheme doesn't match my template. So, I thought it would be easier to have attribute-specific templates. Does anyone agree or oppose the idea. If so say so in the comments. I would use a poll, but I don't want anyone voting twice, and it's just easier to read the comments. So, call me lazy, or whatever. Anyway, my point has been stated. However I will repeat it, and bold it, etc. So you can see it better. Does anyone agree or oppose the idea of attribute-specific templates. If so say so in the comments. There you have it. Any volunteers, please say so. Instructions for template making We should use a base of pretty much the special templates that everyone has. For example, the Tartaronian Bakugan template, has the following: *Debut or Debut Appearance *Final or Final Appearance (this however is optional) *User or Used By *Gender *Current Age (this however is less preferable, as not all of our Bakugan have a defined age) *G-Power *Rank (Rank will be included for a ranking in the user's choice of Bakugan, or a special team) *Attribute *Weaponry *Theme Song *Main Adversaries *Main Allies *Close Relationships *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *Fighting Style *MechFrame *Title *Signature Abilites *Status Not in this exact order. That would be copying from Bendo's template. We don't want that. Unless Bendo says he doesn't mind. 'Color' We all know the basic colors of each Attribute, even though some have been altered, even slightly. Based on whoever will be leading the operation, which I'm hoping is someone skilled in the art of the template (maybe the original maker of the original template *Hint* *Hint*), approves of (as of the order of the colors), the colors will be: *Green, Black, Purple, and Red - for Darkus *Red, Orange, Yellow/Gold, and Green - for Pyrus (though the green should be on the outer rim if anything, just as the red should be for Darkus) *Yellow/Gold, Blue, Red, and White - for Haos (again, the red is for the outer rim) *Light Brown, Dark Brown, Gold, White, and Green - for Subterra (the white and the Gold should be slightly featured. Like the claws on a Subterra Bakugan, like Damakor. Green for the eyes. So around the template. White however is optional, as it is not seen on all Subterra Bakugan.) *Light Green, Dark Green, Yellow/Gold, Grey and Red - for Ventus (red is slightly done, and once again, should be featured around the edges of the template.) *Light Blue, Dark Blue, Red, and Grey - for Aquos (Grey and Red are minor, and should be slightly shown.) If there are any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a comment and make this aware to me or the project leader. Which if no one has gotten the hint, I'm hoping it's Bendo. -- [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 02:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts